Heartless
by kitkatwriter11
Summary: Based on the 7th book/movie when Hermione is being tortured by Bellatrix. While Harry and Ron try to break free from their imprisonment, Draco has to make some major choices about standing up to Voldemort when he sees his old schoolmate being abused.


**Hey guys! This is kinda dark, but I wanted to try it. So, here's some Dramione!**

* * *

Bellatrix shoved Hermione up against the wall and lifted her so her feet were two inches off the floor.

Harry and Ron yelled after their best friend as they were dragged away.

Hermione's amber orbs followed them as they disappeared around the corner. Harry's eyes screamed at Hermione and he scratched at his captor, trying to get back to his best friend. Ron looked scared.

Bellatrix bared her yellow teeth. "Now, dear, I want to know what you took from my vault."

Hermione shook her head. "I didn't take anything, I swear."

Bellatrix's eyes hardened. "Are you sure?"

She threw Hermione across the room and the teenager screamed as her head knocked against the cold stone floor.

Draco walked into the room at that moment and saw Hermione land. He saw her head snap back and her mouth open in a scream.

"Aunty, what are you doing?" He asked in horror.

Bellatrix shrugged. "I'm just getting information out of her."

With that, she lifted her wand and Hermione's body began spasming violently. She cried out as the Crucio curse took complete hold and squeezed her body of breath and made her feel like every inch of her body were burning. All her bones cracked and she felt her eyes would pop out of their sockets any minute, and then it was gone. The exhausted girl lay entirely too still, paralyzed from the curse.

"Hermione!" came Ron and Harry's voice from the dungeons below. "HERMIONE!"

Ron paced the floor, his eyes wild and his hair messed up from his sweat.

"What do we do?" He murmured.

Harry shrugged sadly. "There's not much, Ron. But I don't think they'll kill her—"

"So if they don't kill her it doesn't matter, right?" Ron yelled at Harry. "Do you even know what she's going through? She's screaming—" Ron panted and pointed toward the light, where their friend's screams echoed through the corridor—"SCREAMING in agony and you just assume it's all going to be okay?"

Ron's eyes were full of sadness and anger. "Harry, this war has scarred us. We all walk away with a piece of us buried with Voldemort, unless our luck goes down—then all of us will be buried. But Hermione..."

A tear dripped down his cheek. "She's been through a lot more than you realize. She'll be harboring this forever." His voice dropped in pitch and volume. "Harry, she's hurt."

Ron hadn't realized it, but Harry was crying too.

"I know," he replied. "We'll never be able to forget this, but that doesn't mean it can't end well."

With that, he began banging on the bars, searching for a weak spot.

"That's enough!" The guard barked, but Harry kept pounding.

"Crucio!" The man cried, but Harry ducked. In one swift movement he reached out, grabbed the guard's wand and knocked him out with a simple nonverbal spell.

"Come on," he said breathlessly, and unlocked the door. He cracked a slight smile. "Let's get Hermione and get out of this hellhole."

Hermione gasped as another Crucio curse took a hold of her body. Through her blurred vision, she saw Draco Malfoy standing above her, looking shocked and scared. Malfoy, scared? Her befuddled thoughts asked. But then the pain stopped and Hermione relaxed.

A second later, though, Bellatrix was on top of her and pinning her down. The poor girl struggled, but it was no use. Bellatrix held her.

"What. Did. You. Take. From. My. VAULT?!" Bellatrix shouted, causing Hermione to turn her face away and start crying.

"I didn't take anything, I promise!" She cried. "Please!"

Bellatrix back handed her across the face and yanked her hair.

With that, she took her dagger and plunged it into Hermione's left arm.

The girl screamed in pain.

Draco began to feel awful. Here was his schoolmate, being tortured. Sure he never EVER liked the Mudblood, but he would never wish this on her, or anyone. Even Potter and the Weasel.

He watched, still as a statue, as his aunt ignored Hermione's pleas and carved words into her light skin.

Hermione had sweat and tears running off her face, and she stared at Draco, condemning him for letting this happen to her.

When Bellatrix finished, she stood up and glared at the teen lying limp on the floor.

"That's what you are!" She spat. "A filthy half-blood!"

That's when Draco saw what was carved on her arm.

_Mudblood_ was spelled out on her arm, and it was still dripping blood.

Bellatrix stalked over to a goblin to have a talk with him, leaving Hermione to stare with dead eyes at the cowardly boy who just watched her be tortured.

A tear ran over her nose and onto her shirt, which was now bloody and ripped.

The words on her forearm began to drip blood, drawing her uncomfortable gaze from his face to her arm.

She closed her eyes and sighed softly, as if giving up. Draco wanted to run and slap her awake, to make sure she didn't die.

He didn't mean for this to happen. Sure, he knew people were going to die, but he was forced into all this.

And as he stared at her blood-smeared face, he realized he wouldn't do this anymore.

Just as he was about to pull out his wand and kill his aunt, Potter and Weasel burst forth from the dungeons.

Through her hazy senses, Hermione picked up shouting and hexes and curses flying across the room, but she couldn't make out either side.

Suddenly she was yanked upwards and all went silent.

She felt something sharp at her throat and the voice she dreaded so much hissed, "Drop your wands or she dies! DROP THEM!"

Hermione heard a clattering sound.

She was finally able to make out glasses and red hair. She almost smiled. Harry and Ron! They'd broken out!

But after what happened next, she wished they hadn't.


End file.
